


Ripped Off- The Unexpected Crime

by CartoonLoverGrl2000



Category: Regular Show, Sanjay and Craig (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Multiple Crossovers, Other, character cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLoverGrl2000/pseuds/CartoonLoverGrl2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something dedicated to people who love cartoons. There are shows we love, some shows we say are okay, while some are rated as "atrocities". But to me, animation is a powerful medium that reflects on the real world, in a creative way. Some shows may be violent, some are gross-outs, and are judged by how "unique" or "ugly" the animation style is. And I really wish that, despite the differences, just like in the real world, characters from different channels, or cities, countries, whatever's in the world, will unite. This is a story about a two characters; one from a much-loved, popular show, and one from a show that was judged before the preview even aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped Off- The Unexpected Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Files are saved. Electronics shut down. Animators, voice actors and directors are done for the day. Everything is shut off, except for the tiny little world. Not as tiny as germs, but so, very tiny. Inside the world, are tiny, little sparks. They, are the animated characters. Created to be on the same channel or not, they can always encolunter each other, and become friends if they wish. But one day, when a certain law was broken, a virus spread across their world. And so did distrust...  
> Also, the notes and summary are switched. The site doesn't save things well, so...

Chapter 1: change

All cartoons that came from other channels are welcome, especially if they're new. But the newest shows that are too similar to others that didn't air too long ago-or "rip-offs", as they are called, are not, sadly. There is a reason for that; our government of cartoons do not want anything bad happening. Rip-offs can be-no, they ARE dangerous. Not only to the shows that are ripped off, but to our society. To us cartoons. Any rip-offs shall be directed to the jury of the cartoon universe. Any guilty, shall be perished. The judges will decide, and when one is guilty, they will be cancelled by going into the minds of the creators, and shut down their creations of the characters-permanently. Are there any objections to this act?

Files are saved. Computers shut down. Animators, voice actors, and directors are done for the day. They packed up and left, leaving several equipments behind. Some of those, are the cables and wires attached to the computers used for animation and editing.

Inside the computers, are tiny electric lights, somehow floating freely inside the cables. Not as tiny as germs, but tiny. And inside the lights, are animated characters, all from different cartoons, movies, and even video games, move to a certain area, where all created characters live, and in there, are different universes, so large that it takes years (or as for the cartoons, a few months) to travel through every single one of them.

In the main station...

A voice sounded through the corners of every room, large or small. A light blue, six-legged octopus, whom everyone kept confusing him of a squid, was interrupting everyone in the middle of their final work of the day.

"Alright, everyone. It's time to pack up, feel free to have free-time, freely, and make sure you all return to your stations or homes before eleven P.M... (except for me)..." He spoke on the microphone, while wearing a water helmet. A red crab then blocked his place.

"And don't forget to go to the Krusty Krab! The best restaurant under the sea!" He then scurried away, still somehow sounding very noticeable, most likely because of the cartoony sounds of a walking crab. The octopus sighed, and was about to announce a sarcastic apology until the crab rushed back to the microphone.

"And don't forget to pay me money! Arrr-har-har-har-har-har-har!" He scurried away once again. The octopus groaned.

...

The security cameras slowly moved around, capturing every view of the station, 24/7.

Different cartoons, whether from the same show, channel, creator, or not, had their chances to meet each other, and communicate in person, freely as they wish. Restaurants, arcades, and bathrooms are all over the place. And for those who can't breathe most air, live, work and relax in certain areas where water is available; created by certain molecules able to be seen and used by characters in the cables.

A group of characters from one channel, were walking their way home, until, all of a sudden, a short raccoon, pushed pass them rudely.

"Hey! What the heck!" One shouted. An anthropomorphic blue-jay went past them as well, following the other character. He then turned back, looking apologetically at the irritated ones with over- exaggerated expressions. He then went back to chasing after his friend.

"Rigby!" The blue-jay shouted. "Rigby, wait!"

Once the raccoon headed into a certain cafe, the bird then slowed down, walking his way inside. He looked around, then noticed the raccoon, who seated himself at a table. A mole waitress, with a surprisingly human look, yet around the raccoon's height, was there, ready to take his order.

"Rigby..." The bird walked up to him.

"Oh, hi Mordecai," Rigby replied, not seeming to notice Mordecai's frustration.

"Dude, this is the fourth time you broke a minor law of the fifth season of our show!" After saying that, the avian greeted the mole waitress with a simple "Hey, Eileen". She greeted back with a "'sup", and walked away. He then faced back at his friend.

"Hey, relax man," the raccoon said in a cool manner. "At least those 'laws' are minor! I mean, sure: we're all suppose to respect each other, be nice and friendly, even to people who were not friendly and all that crap. But guess what? There's still going to be some "rule-breakers" out there due to the fact that some things are just the way they are, like animated characters with a nasty personality... take a villain from a PG-13 show or film, as an example."

"Yeah, but you're not really acting like the 'Rigby' everyone knows from our show! You must've gotten a ton of fans from the organic world , already! Look what would happen if they see you now!"

"And how would they know about me...?"

"They-"

"I've never seen who my voice actor or animator is, and neither have you! No one knows what their organic creators are like! So how do you explain knowing if I have fans and the other two 'F's? You know that all we do is work, take extremely short breaks, work, sleep and work again, every... single... day!"

Mordecai stared, holding back his breath during the mammal's entire argument. Finally he sighed.

"Y' know, I don't wanna talk about this every day, or week. So you know what? I won't bother anymore. Whatever you do, just do whatever you're most comfortable with. That's all. I'll just go." He casually walked out of the cafe.

Rigby sat on his stool, his jaw dropped with shock. Mordecai all of a sudden wasn't acting like the Mordecai from the show- their show. He would leave in a situation like this, one that he accidently caused even, but not like... that...

A few seconds after, a sharp sound echoed through the virtual air. Sharp, but not sharp enough to actually sting one's ears. Unless you're very close to the intercom- like Rigby.

"Ugh!" The mammal covered his ears with his hand-like paws, and waited for the ringing to stop. Once it did, a feminine announced:

"Pardon for the interruption, Riggerson 'Rigby' Salyers from 'Regular Show', please report to the main office, Riggerson 'Rigby' Salyers from 'Regular Show', please report to the main office, thank you."

She then hung up.

"Huh?" Did the lady just call me, adding an extra name? Rigby thought. Is 'Salyers' my voice actor's name?

He hopped off his chair, and scurried his way to the office. This time, he was a bit nervous compared to the last times he was reported or sent to the office. This time, he decided to report himself, not wanting any guards to force him.


End file.
